<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>从山那边来 by leviski</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925418">从山那边来</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski'>leviski</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“后来，他们发现了那条船，这时它不过是海底一道颀长的阴影。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>从山那边来</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“后来，他们发现了那条船，这时它不过是海底一道颀长的阴影。”</p><p>	莫比迪克号的医务室里，有四本书摊开以供翻阅：《血管损伤修复》；《图解外科手术》上下两卷，由磁鼓岛的匿名作者写成；《土和水》，有记录以来最早的航海志，或者用更确切的叫法，传闻中的历史，出自几世纪前的无名者之手。这本书之所以在这儿，是因为主人另有一本单独收藏。之前摆在这里的《骨折治疗学》，由于船员遵循其指导自行救治断掉的胳膊，结果把另一只也扭断而收了起来。这些书来自船队成立后不久，那时船医会一边挑出伤员体内的弹片，一边在书里寻找参照。后来他不需要这么做了，这个传统却留了下来。出于无聊而翻阅的病人会发现，打开胸腔之后，人的心脏像一颗小小的石榴。</p><p>	一星期前，和其他势力的冲突把半数的人送进了医务室，一星期后，他们遇上了海军的舰队。黄猿不是个乐见流血的人，这意味着他会在适当的时候撤离。在此之前船上的护士被强制放假了，这同样意味着，现在除了偶尔来搭把手的人之外，他得负责照顾所有伤员。马尔科把几架输液器调慢了些，注意着舷窗外上涌的水滴，夏岛的气候就像神智不清的水手一样难缠。积雨云在空中盘旋，很快就要变成致命的气旋，但即使在这种时候，天空也是宁静的钢蓝色。他想着要不要去航海室确认一下，但是作为暴风雨前夕满员的病房里唯一能自主行动的人，他最好还是呆在原地。</p><p>	几米外的帘子在无风中动了一下，床头一个纸袋被拖了下去。</p><p>	也许不是唯一一个。</p><p>	“请不要动布拉曼克的食物。”马尔科说道。没有回应。他继续说：“或者至少给他留一半。”</p><p>	一阵沉默后，他预想的那个声音在帘子后响了起来：“他昏得像头大象一样。”</p><p>	“等他醒来他会非常伤心的。”</p><p>	白胡子半强制带上船的那个孩子（他多大了？十八岁？不会超过二十）在被连续扔进水里之后，采取了更折衷的办法。他蹲在餐厅的天花板上，在其他人睡着的时候跑进船舱，第二天人醒来后会发现有什么东西错了位，比斯塔的裤子哪里去了？这些事他不可能独自办成，斯蒂芬，按照它一贯的性格，充当了帮手的角色。一天晚上，马尔科看到小狗坐在船员宿舍的门前，在他经过的时候摇着尾巴，直到屋内的黑影破窗而出，才想起自己的工作，迟来地叫了两声以示警告。这个叛徒。</p><p>	现在，潜行者在病床间穿梭着，寻找他能弄乱的东西，激起的扰动不过是帘子上的一阵微风。他和其他人共享这艘船上的时间，却独占冰山在水面之下的部分。马尔科看着他拿走一顶帽子，把衣兜掏空，从布拉曼克身上翻出一台录音机——可怜的布拉曼克。然后轻车熟路地把它们找地方藏了起来，几个人的枪被调换了，萨奇脸上多了一条毛巾。最后，他从角落里拖出一把椅子，坐在上面开始吃纸袋里的面包。</p><p>	一些隐约的猜想，一些他以为是错觉的眼神，过快的回答，照顾病人时从临近的床底传来的注视，现在一一浮现出来。“你说动护士给你带食物了，是不是？”</p><p>	“她们是好人。”</p><p>	“萨奇不是好人吗？他每天做饭给你吃。”</p><p>	没有回答。船身猛烈地震了一下，暴风雨就要来了，气压重得好像雷云就在人的头顶。“我要到航海室去一趟，等我回来的时候，我不想看到任何人躺在地上，或者死了，可以吗？”</p><p>	艾斯坐在那儿看着他，一言不发地吃着东西。悬着的灯晃了晃，房间里更暗了。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
从航海室出来的时候，雨已经开始下了，甲板上积起的水往复流动，风撞到玻璃上，像有人正用愤怒的手掌从外拍打。《土与水》的作者写道：夏秋之交的一种风会停留在船上，想方设法地进入船的内部。马尔科推开门，艾斯已经不见了，也许他已经找到一个稳妥的地方度过暴雨之夜。他检查了一遍固定措施，有两三个人需要换药。放药剂的架子和病床都是钉死在地板上的，是教训也是余裕，早些年因为没有足够的空间，受伤较轻的人只能躺在吊床上，那是更加艰难的时候。</p><p>	架子上的书被门缝钻进来的风翻得噼啪作响。船被送上浪头又摔进谷底，几个伤员呻吟起来。古时候的水手初次上船时，会把最珍贵的东西扔进海里，作为交换，一年后他就会拥有不再晕船的能力。这更多的是迷信，把一只猴子放到船上，给它一年时间它也能在缆绳间游荡。戴牛仔帽的男孩的一个姿态在他心里徘徊不去。他是不是有一次当着别人面把斯蒂芬抱起来了？那一天其他人都在抢救打翻了的酒桶，没人注意到他从摆动的甲板下钻了出来，如履平地地踩过所有人的影子。</p><p>	雷声，更多的惊雷。头顶的火苗在风压下忽明忽灭，海被砧状黑云吞没了，只有海面上升的动作显露在枝形的电光里。雷是黄金和四颗心的能力……布拉曼克躺着的那张床床太小，他身子一歪，顺势从上面翻了下去，等到马尔科把他托回到床上后，他身上的绷带已经染红了。在给伤口加压的时候，他发现准备换上的纱布全是湿的，天花板不知什么时候裂了道口子。然后是更多的颠簸，止痛药效过了的伤员开始痛苦地呓语起来了。</p><p>	一个人只能看护有限数量的病人。现在，他非常想念护士的帮助，想念她们对待人体的效率，不动声色的关切，在同样的不动声色里，一个男孩藏在病床底下，他不知怎的在这里找到了比其他地方更多的平静，有时候床上一台手术进行着，等到上面安静下来以后，他伸出手，接过递给他的一个盘子。</p><p>	雨水和海水打在汽灯的灯罩上，留下浑浊的盐，房间里唯一的光源像溺水者的头颅那样跳动着，一旦它停止，黑暗和冷水就会涌上床边，拖走椅子，扼住睡中的人。这不是最难的处境，也不能称为艰难的处境。但是他在这样的暴雨夜，能够给予他的同伴怎样的保护呢？</p><p>	床帘被风簌簌地吹起，褶皱像一根缓慢拨动的手指那样划行着，在一个地方流连不去，堆积出一侧髋骨的形状，灯光晃过时，他看到短暂浮现在床帘上的影子。影子距他三四米远，看上去不过是一道深深的水渍，但它的脸离帘子靠得更近了，像是有所要求，下一秒它消失了，融进更多更深的阴影里。头顶的横梁木嘎吱嘎吱地响了起来，一个昏迷中的人叹了口气，一盏灯停稳了，玻璃罩绽放出雪白的火苗，落到他的脸上。“如果你在那里，”马尔科说，“拜托了，我需要你的帮助。”</p><p>	然后，他的请求从上面跳了下来。</p><p> </p><p><br/>

</p>
<p>	艾斯潜踞在黑夜里。白天的时候，一只鸟飞进他在的仓库，暴露了他的位置。最后他们也没把他扔进海里，毕竟他也不能把扔下去的武器捞上来。</p><p>	现在他弄清了这艘船上的轮班顺序，但是不确定的因素依然在。这是一艘很大，很大的船，厨师炖汤的锅能装下两个人，有一天他在里面睡了一觉，醒来的时候身上堆满了胡萝卜和扁豆，奶酪和小葱，那个厨子从锅沿上方看着他。好吧，没看到你在那里，他说，如果你想把这些吃了的话……</p><p>	更大的船意味着更多的活动空间，第一次半夜闯进医务室时，值班的护士朝他摇了摇头。除了仓库以外，船上没有上锁的房间。拿起一个苹果边吃边走，在打鼾的人耳边猛拍一下，确保他能做噩梦。观测台上几欲睡着的人突然一个激灵。把一屋子人的手浸到盛水的碗里，第二天早晨的效果完全值得。守在门外的小狗困得不住点头，他把它抱进来，随便放到哪个睡着的人脸上。它立刻挪了下去，在脸和枕头旁找了个舒服的位置。叛徒。</p><p>	更多的时候，他坐在船头观察夜空，罗盘会失灵，海图会出错，但星星永远能指明方向。可是话说回来，指明方向有多大的用处呢？那边就是红土大陆，你能从那里跨过去吗？</p><p>	有一些漫长的搜寻过程，是在双方都不知情的情况下进行的。船上有几盏灯总是亮到很晚，医务室的灯，船尾用来捕鱼的灯，白胡子身边的呼吸机，二十四小时不断地亮着蓝光。一天晚上，艾斯在一个人的床头看到一株用小灯泡照着的病怏怏的植物，他想了想，过去给它浇了半杯水。几天后，他在医务室的架子上看到了它，花盆里倒插着一个小瓶子，最后它长出了新叶，又回到了原来的主人身旁。</p><p>	拿针管给一颗草注射的人，有时候会抬头看向天花板的人，从舷窗向里望去，他的灯是黎明时分失眠的颜色，一直亮到晚间的第二班岗哨。艾斯在船舱顶小心地走着，房间里的人换了件衣服，袖子挽了上去，正在一沓纸上写着什么。有时他会停下来，思索着，注视灯芯里的火苗，如果他稍稍偏过头，就会在舷窗的边角看到艾斯垂下来的影子，还差一点就要覆盖到他的书页上，但他只是凝视着燃烧的煤油，好像用眼神就能抚摸和刺穿它的胸膛。艾斯在他的潜意识里是一团湿云。他在想什么？</p><p>	他看过这双手接回脱臼的肩膀:把人平放上桌子，膝盖压在后背上，用一块热毛巾捂住肩膀，然后用力扭正。同样的一双手现在正在教他怎样给伤口施压并包扎。“别碰到骨折固定的地方，”他说，“过会儿他们可能都需要吃止晕药。我的名字是马尔科。”</p><p>	艾斯说：“我知道你的名字。”</p><p>	他笑了。“你呢？不自我介绍一下吗？”</p><p>	“你已经知道了。”</p><p>	这倒是真的。名叫马尔科的男人抬头望着他们头顶的水帘，雨进来得越来越多了。“我要上去把屋顶补好，顺便找更多的药回来，我不在的时候你能照顾好他们吗？”</p><p>	“为什么不是我上去？你才是医生。”</p><p>	“因为人在这样的雨里一会儿就会翻下船（艾斯想：你呢？你就不会吗？），别担心，他们都没什么大问题。”没什么大问题指的是，等他走了后，艾斯去把厨子脸上的毛巾掀开，对方快慰地喘了几口气，然后看向他身后挂着的白上衣。“小姐，我受了很多苦，但是你在这儿，让所有这些都值得了。”还在麻药里醉得不轻。</p><p>	像丝毫不受暴雨影响，头顶上传来规律的敲击声，几分钟过去，一个漏雨的缝隙不见了。脚下突然传来一阵巨响，船发出低沉的，类似金属被捏扁的声音，一阵风扑进来，把吊灯的火苗熄灭了。房间里的柜子齐刷刷打开，玻璃瓶和托盘，璀璨夺目，在空中跃动着，水晶一样摔碎在地板上。</p><p>	隐约地有什么东西被拖行的声音。“我……”</p><p>	“谁在那里？”艾斯问。那个名字在他的声带上酝酿了一会儿。“马尔科，是你吗？”</p><p>	“我们要送你的宝贝去学校……”</p><p>	收音机静静躺在离他不远的玻璃碎片中。艾斯往前走了一步，又退了回来。在刚才那下颠簸中他靠上背后的床，伸出手才发现满手红色。好像就是为了表达不满，收音机的主人在床单上留下一摊血。能证明他更加不满的是，现在无论艾斯怎么做，他都毫无反应。他按着那道伤口，更多的血却从下面涌了出来，好像布拉曼克的身体是一个逐渐破掉的容器，源源不断，天哪。“你在哪儿？”他喃喃地问。</p><p>	“在你身后。”</p><p>	马尔科走上前，接过艾斯手下这具流血的躯体。“他的伤口裂开了，要重新缝合，我需要灯光。”（几下在木质平面上的跳动，重新点燃的汽灯绑在了床头上）他拉过一架推车，抽出剪刀，飞快地把浸血的绷带剪开。“然后我需要——”</p><p>	在他眼前是一把闪闪发亮的钢刀。</p><p>	艾斯用整个身体的力量抵住架子，由于船身的倾斜，那些珍贵的药剂和重力之间只有他和一层柜门的距离。药瓶隔着木板贴上他的后脑勺，盛棉球的托盘从桌子上倒扣下来，碘酒瓶令人惊叹地直立着，朝房间另一头滑去。“然后他长大了，等他读上一两年，正好做新郎……”录音机在水中发出滋滋的电流声，马尔科的手笃定地移动，刀锋梦游般分开皮肤，送你的宝贝去学校。电闪雷鸣中，他好像能随手抓住路过的闪电，再把它缝进友人切开的胸口。有那么一瞬间似乎所有的声音都停止了，只有被云层遮蔽的月亮在无声地嚎叫着。</p><p>	马尔科把沾血的小刀放回到推车上，站直身体，往房间另一侧的椅子走去，用挽起袖子的胳膊挡在自己眼前，然后坐了下去。现在他看上去像那些从战争中离开的人一样，受到的伤害历历在目，用尽每一寸皮肤。</p><p>	风暴平息下来，只留阵阵晕眩的余波，这么大的船在海上也不过是一只浮标。马尔科把手从脸上拿下，抬起头，和他的目光对上了，像倾斜的盘子里的两颗弹珠，不可避免地碰到一起，但是两个人都太累了，无法把视线移开。</p><p>	“这样够抵消吗？”</p><p>	“什么？”</p><p>	“告诉他今晚发生的事，然后他就会放过录音机是怎么坏的。”</p><p>	艾斯和他一起笑了起来，那是非常轻，非常细小的笑容，但是有什么东西在他脑后隐隐地提醒他，至于那是什么，他现在太累而不想深究。马尔科起身朝他这边走去。“我需要清理一下。”他这才看到对方身上大部分都是红的了。</p><p>	“在这里？”</p><p>	“这里有毛巾和可以换的衣服。”在经过他时，对方的身体轻轻擦到了他，是在和艾斯的下巴齐平的地方，肩胛骨长出翅膀的根部，那些疲惫立刻传了过来。今天过去更多天以后，他将学会用手指在那里判别他疲惫的程度，像鸟的一块骨骼收进身体，羽毛变成更加沉重的肉身，使他暂时失去了飞行的能力。</p><p>	“谢谢你。”他真诚地说道。</p><p>	现在艾斯知道那个东西是什么了，名为为何在这里的一根小小的刺。等到对方把衣服脱下来准备擦拭身体时，他抓起放在一旁的干净衣服和毛巾，跳到了横梁顶上。</p><p>	灯里的汽油早就燃尽了，所以他看不清对方脸上的表情。马尔科从一片狼籍里抬头望着他，身体在安全地藏在阴影下，像一个沉默的梦。他们正处暴风雨的间歇，风和雷离这里很远，但是海浪依旧，乌云依旧，颠簸的雨依旧，积水在船板上缱绻地流动着，马尔科推开门，赤裸着身子走进大雨中。雨水突破封锁的雷云，从他劳碌的肌肉上滚落。闪电在天上开出光和火经过的通道，下来吧，闪电，从月亮，从我的眼睛。但在艾斯眼中的是，马尔科的身体劈开同色的大海，像要阻止他冲进这美丽的一瞬。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
一天照顾完村庄里的病人，回去之后，在准备换上的床单上，马尔科发现了一根黑发，他想：即使是对我来说，这也来得太迟了。</p><p>	使风现形的方法：往空中撒一把沙，或者全身投入，感受它的流动。</p><p>	如何击退狂风：朝它喊叫，直到它不敢靠近。</p><p>	《土与水》记载过的一个国家，其历史已不可闻，只留下这样一句话：海员出海的时候，会把牛角钉在桅杆上，理由是每当海风吹到他们国家的高地上时，这里的牛会弯下身子，用角往风的方向顶去。类似的方法至今仍在使用，有人相信在船的关键地方绑上匕首，风就会被刺中。</p><p>	在一次寻找正文的途中，他们的船被磁力锁定，然后被浪潮推上一座指针毫无反应的小岛。没有植被，残垣断壁间只有蜥蜴爬行，唯一的河流被海水倒灌，又被地下矿染上金属的颜色。岛上随处可见嵌在地上的饮马槽。继续往里走，直到宫殿的边缘，他们在黑色的石柱上发现了水面升降的痕迹，石砖地面显然是塌陷后的残留，余下的所有建筑统一朝一个方向倒去。然后在废墟的深处，是一座悬崖雕成的石碑。</p><p>	悬崖扎根在深水里，点燃的火把稍一靠近，就被潮气熄灭了。在所有人的注视下，艾斯在腰上缠了几圈绳子，然后从顶部跳下，像一滴明亮的血那样坠进黑暗里，在经过的地方留下一道长长的红线。他在石碑的中间部分停下了，双手撑在上面，慢慢移动着，照亮底下的碑文。火星被吞噬复而再生，在巨大的山影里冰冷而洁净地燃烧，像焚烧中的水，被照亮的地方，是形似通用语的可以读懂的文字，不是正在寻找的线索。但是一千多个人，别无所求，在惊涛怪浪和跋涉之后，好像只是到达这里就足够了。</p><p>	那上面说了什么？有人问道。</p><p>	他们在记录战争，骑着马的，在大陆上进行的战争。有这样一个人，碑文对他的记载是箭无虚发，为此他被奖赏三十对白胸脯的羊，盐板和铜锭，更多的土地和权力。这个黑色的国家曾有着世界上最后一支游牧民族，然后，像那些更久远也更广阔的土地一样，它湮没在海水下，只有失去方向的人偶尔能够找到它。艾斯把腰上的绳子放掉一圈，向下落到一块更粗糙的石面上，什么东西几欲飞出，翅膀，鳞片，未经雕琢的过去从石头里显形，一群不避红光的惊讶的眼睛。这是什么？他问，这些是飞鱼吗？</p><p>	马尔科，我做了一个梦。</p><p>	同样在斯芬克斯岛上，船队久违地上岸休息。晾衣绳被一头系在桅杆顶，一头拉到岸上来。村庄里过来帮忙的人，从船员的衣服上洗下了将近一吨盐。被子和寝具也被拿出来用棍子拍打着。在把一张洗过的床单晾开的时候，转头回来的功夫，它上面冒出了蒸汽，然后一双手和一具身体从那后面拥抱住他，拿湿床单把他整个裹了起来。</p><p>	“我们晚上要睡在这里吗？”艾斯问。</p><p>	老爹长大的村庄有很多空房子，随着时间过去，越来越多的人走掉了。在海上待久了人有时会想念在平地上睡觉的感觉，那天晚上他们过夜的房子门前有棵椴树，晚饭后，艾斯和其他人一起出发去借蜡烛，马尔科坐在树下等着，远远地看着他变成一粒小小的火花。小岛即将入夜，一开始，只有大地是暗的，天空澄澈而明净，然后地平线上的光辉渐渐消逝，暑气降落下来，伴随着稀疏的晚风。这个时节的椴树还没开出白色的星形花，只有垂着的花苞在叶片下晃动着。他隐约觉得自己睡着了，仿佛身在一个更远的地方，远处没有海潮，只有露水坠入干旱的夜。</p><p>	睁开眼睛的时候，他看到艾斯蹲在他身前，脸上露出期待落空的表情。“怎么了？”</p><p>	“看你的右手。”他的右手被放进一个盛水的碗里了，碗是房子的旧主人留下的吗？艾斯看上去非常，非常失望。“真没意思，我从来没失败过。”</p><p>	他跳到马尔科身上。碗扣在他的手上，水洒了出来，像河流从指间穿过。他们最后挪到不知哪个房间里。马尔科躺在没撤去的地毯上，身旁有两个浅浅的压痕。这么说，他们在曾经是餐厅的地方，现在他理应是在一张桌子下面，但是往上看去——艾斯的胳膊咚地一下撑在他两侧。他把两个人的衣服解开了，艾斯按着他的大腿，俯下身把他吞了进去，在他的动作中有一个急切的念头。等他结束后，艾斯抬起头呛了两下，但没能吐出来。</p><p>	马尔科急忙起身去看他。“对不起，我不是想——”</p><p>	“没事的，没事的，是我不小心。”艾斯拿手背擦着嘴，目光对上他，然后揶揄地笑了。“看看你现在的表情。”</p><p>	“我去找杯水。”</p><p>	“不不不，千万别去，”他说，“我突然想起一个很不恰当的事情。”</p><p>	艾斯拿眼睛朝上看着他。“我弟弟小的时候，觉得可以咽下一个西瓜籽，然后喝很多的水，这样他就能直接吃掉西瓜。”</p><p>	马尔科靠上去凶狠地吻他，牙齿碰上他的嘴穿。那些黑暗的种子，它们到哪里去了？在他的口腔里吗？整整一晚他都在寻找，两把刀子要把对方的身体掘开。马尔科顺着那道精液经过的路线在艾斯的身体上搜寻着，它们像消失在他体内的一座失落的星球。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
那个滔滔不绝的讲述者，用惊奇的笔调记录了西海上的一个小岛。岛上盛产骨螺，用后即弃的螺壳在海里堆积出一道堤坝，从它腺体的提取物中制成的紫色，是皇帝最珍贵的染料。但是在海上航行的人钟爱它另有原因，在传说中，一个水手不知怎么得到了一枚骨螺，在他落水以后，骨螺的腔室里传出一阵疾风，然后它带着水手，一路飞过了海面上空。</p><p>	神射手在战争中得到的不过是铜，因为这个陆地上的国家没有开采贵金属的技术。碑文记载道一任国王深爱自己的妻子，在她死去后，国王由于悲痛而无法统治，为了减轻他的思念，祭司把所有这位女子的画像付之一炬，大火烧了一天一夜。第二天，人们在宫殿的墙上发现了黄金。</p><p>	马尔科安静地躺在地毯中央。艾斯躺在他身侧，还在睡着。马尔科喜欢所有他睡着的样子，他腰上的颜色，不常被日光晒到的耳后的颜色，黎明时分伸开的胳膊，被射进房里的曙光点亮的样子，白昼在露出的皮肤上流淌的样子。有时你在晚上见到他，发现他的肤色跟早上相比起了变化，像分开的那段忽明忽暗的时间，游走，凝固，把他变得坚硬了。</p><p>	名叫奥法洛的神射手遇到了难题。一天，国王把他的爱人带到他面前，对他说：如果你能射中爱人的心脏，那你就真的如自己所称的那样百发百中，如果你射偏了，那你就欺骗了你的国王。碑文在这里断裂了，余下记录他的地方，是他在一条河边，说：就在这里跳吧。很多不同的地方都流传着神射手的故事，其中一个版本是，一个女孩被要求证明自己的箭术，她拿起弓，向天空中射了一箭，说无论那只箭飞向哪里，它都会落在世界的中心。很长时间之后，人们用她的名字称呼这座岛屿。这样的地方有多少？一定比国王们命名的地方多。</p><p>	艾斯的眼睑在白天闭上后，是掺杂着沙子的金色。马尔科醒来时，看到的就是他眉弓下方的阴影，像小小的两道新月形沙丘。世界尚不真实，只有他眼睛的轮廓确切无疑。艾斯的身体动了动，皱着眉毛，呻吟着朝他这边转过身来。“我再也不要在地上睡觉了。”他说。</p><p>	“不要睁开眼睛。”</p><p>	“为什么？”艾斯把头靠到了他的肩膀上，一只胳膊跟着楼了过去，他扭着身体，几处关节发出抱怨的咔嚓声。“太吵了。”</p><p>	“我太吵了，还是我的眼睛太吵了？”</p><p>	“你的眼睛太吵了。”</p><p>	马尔科的手正放在他的肋骨上，在靠近那里的地方，有别人看不到的隐蔽的痣，第一次发现它们时，马尔科以为那是阳光的诡计。他低下头，朝那里更深地依偎着。“还记得我告诉过你的那个故事吗？那个世界的中心。”</p><p>	艾斯点了点头。“之前找到的那块石碑上，”他说，“它跟另一个词的写法相同，意思是肚脐。”</p><p>	艾斯突然把他往自己身上按去，前臂缠住他的头，腿盘在了马尔科的腰上。“好吧，”他说，“被世界的四肢绞死吧。”马尔科的脸贴在他胸口的痣一旁的地方，一共七颗，组合像是昴星团的形状。他闭上眼感受着从下面穿来的温度。石碑上一个被审讯的人，如此不经意地提到爱人身上的胎记，那一定是十分痛苦的审讯，因为他一遍遍重复对方的名字，好像那个名字是一条清凉的河流，他可以毫不费力地跳入，从而从这里逃离。胎记像一轮太阳，一口漆黑，幽深的水井，是在她的手臂上，他说，永远不会下沉的太阳。</p><p>	马尔科被死死锁住，不能呼吸，他伸出手在艾斯背上用力拍着。艾斯大笑着放开了他，过了一会儿移动到他上方，把头枕在他身体上。几年后，这栋房子成了他的住所，有时他经过那里，还会看到在房间的中央，破旧地毯上四个小小的凹坑。他没能把它作为餐厅，但他依然坐在过去边上，一口口吃着后果。艾斯，我哀恸的沉重，我难消的疲惫。当我躺在那里的时候，也有一桌饭在进行着吗？因为那时他的肋骨像桌子一样，承接着一个男孩出乎意料，十分沉重的头颅。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
十三岁时候的一天晚上，艾斯在树屋的窗台上发现了一只飞蛾。起先他以为那是萤火虫，但现在离萤火虫的季节还有将近半年的时间。飞蛾在月光下闪着磷光，他跟随它下了树，向森林的更深处走去。在河边的灌木丛上方，他看到了更多的飞蛾，红色，互相追逐的光点。走到那里他才发现那不是昆虫发光的翅膀，而是燃烧的火把。一群人正无声地把森林中的树砍掉，锯掉两头，再放到河水里，每过几分钟，河上就多出一根圆木，等到圆木堆满河面时，这群人拿着火把跳上树干，腿跨在两侧顺流而下，像骑马那样把这群树骑走了。</p><p>	他昏昏沉沉地走回去，发现来时的路上全是齐膝的树墩，只剩树屋建在上面的那棵，骑树的人把整片森林都偷走了。路飞还在打着呼，正从上面把胳膊垂下来。他顺着梯子爬回床上，想着是时候再搬一次家了。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
陷入爱情的前兆：他的眼睛对指尖的信任。</p><p>	临近新年的一场宴会，马尔科看着艾斯拿起酒瓶，跳上摆放食物的桌子。他的脚绕开食物走着，跳到乔兹肩膀上，跨过一摞用剩下的盘子，边喝边朝萨奇喊话：“尝尝这个，萨奇！”一根香蕉被扔到了厨师脸上，萨奇愤怒地反击了。很快一桌子人开始互扔东西，艾斯躲开飞来的刀叉，脚边是碗碟和燃烧的蜡烛，烛火擦到他的小腿上，向上划过一道长长的火线，像红色的闪电。然后不知道什么东西击中了他，他从桌子上倒下，翻了个跟头坐到桌脚旁，手捂着眼嘶嘶地吸气着。</p><p>	大厅立刻安静下来。“我没事，我没事。”艾斯说，用手碰了下那个地方。“嘶，没事，只是开了道小口子，我这就去找护士给我处理一下。”</p><p>	马尔科在医务室里找到他时，他正在把一瓶什么东西往眼上倒。“照顾你的护士到哪里去了？”</p><p>	“她们也要庆祝，所以我问了酒精和眼药水在哪儿，”他说，“我的眼睛可能在掉下来的时候被撞了一下……萨奇给了我一瓶酒，说是在我出生那年酿的，他太体贴了，我不该喝那么多的。毕竟，这就像喝你自己一样。为什么我的眼睛还在不停地流眼泪？”</p><p>	马尔科拿起那个瓶子看了看，下一秒他把艾斯拽到了水龙头前，拿过一个杯子接满水，另一只手拇指和食指按住他的上下眼皮。“稳住别动，”他说，“过会儿我还要按着你的眼睛，所以尽可能不要眨眼。”</p><p>	“什么？发生了什么？有什么不对吗？”</p><p>	“吗啡，你倒进眼里的是一整瓶吗腓。”</p><p>	浇到眼球上的水淌了他满脸。艾斯急促地吸了一口气，然后梗住了喉咙里发出几下模糊的声音。“情况很不好，是不是？”</p><p>	“不好。”指尖下的肌肉本能地颤动着，那双瞳孔望着他，在刺激中坍塌成一个深邃的核。他按着那里把眼球往一侧推去，露出的眼白闪着光，像珍珠母的内里，又像像蜗牛爬过留下的，五彩斑斓的痕迹。“操，”艾斯说，“操，不该是这样的。”</p><p>	“你会没事的。”</p><p>	“我不想像这样——”</p><p>	“艾斯。”</p><p>	“——像这样死掉太没劲了。”</p><p>	他加重语气喊了一句，艾斯的另一只眼睛闭上，又睁开了，他的虹膜是紧密排列的罂粟籽的颜色。现在他张开嘴巴喘着气，一只手撑在地上，另一只手紧紧抓着马尔科的衣服。“你会没事的，”马尔科说，“叫我的名字。”</p><p>	“马尔科。”</p><p>	“再过一会儿你就能回去，把那个酒瓶砸到萨奇脑袋上，他看到你完好无损地回来会非常失望的。”一声轻笑，抓住他袖子的那只手松了松，又攥得更紧了，然后把他朝自己的身边拉去，马尔科由着他这样做了。“我告诉你一件事，”他说，“在我小时候——在我出生的那个岛上，有一个很老的，从其他地方来的造船工，每修好一条船，他都要朝它问候一声：你好美人。他在我出海之前就死了……然后，有一天，在这艘船下层靠近炮窗的地方，我看到了一个签名，用的就是这句话。”</p><p>	他用闲着的手指把艾斯脸上的水擦掉了。“跟我说话，你有什么想说的吗？”</p><p>	“马尔科。”</p><p>	“嗯。”</p><p>	“我得死得更隆重才行。”</p><p>	艾斯的眼睛在水流下平静地看着他。“我遇到的一个人对我说，生命是求之不得的好东西，千万不能把它弄丢了。但是我想，这也取决于使用的程度。如果我得到了一个比它更好，好上一千倍的东西，生命和它相比不是很逊色吗？为了它生命又有什么呢？如果这就是得到它的代价的话。反过来，如果我一直也没能找到它……”</p><p>	他把胳膊环在马尔科的身上。“已经够了，”他说，“现在抱着我吧。”</p><p>	他的下巴嵌在马尔科的锁骨里，膝盖紧贴着他的小腹。以前还在夜晚的船上游荡的时候，有一回他忘记钻到医务室的床底了，马尔科推开门的时候，他正躺在架子上，像婴儿含着自己的手指那样，把手指夹在膝盖窝里做着梦。马尔科把脸埋进他的头发，深深地吸气，黑发里有面粉的味道，宴会开始前他去厨房偷生面团，结果在案板上睡着了。亲爱的小孩。</p><p>	“我很快乐，”艾斯在他胸前说，“我一点事也没有。”</p><p>	马尔科亲了亲他的眼角。那里有一道小小的伤口，几乎已经愈合了。他们就这样靠着，亲爱的，更亲爱的，一直又过了很久，直到值班护士推门进来，诧异地看着坐在地上的两人。“这是怎么了？”她问。</p><p>	马尔科说：“艾斯找到一瓶吗腓。”</p><p>	她拿起瓶子，读着上面的标签。“哦这个，不是，这个只是用剩的容器，”她说，“上次放假回来后，船上的药瓶摔得七七八八了，所以我们每用完一个就洗干净接着用——我怎么会把吗腓放在那么容易找到的地方？还有队长，”她说，“我们的止痛药真的快没有了。”</p><p>	在她说话的时候，艾斯脸上的表情渐渐暗淡下去，有什么东西钻了回去。等到她说完，他站起身来，朝医务室的门走去，临走前他看了一眼马尔科，那一眼像从几米外朝他开了一枪。他等了一会儿，起身把水龙头的水关掉了，又把所有东西物归原处，但挥之不去地，他感到嘴唇上有个地方火辣辣地痛，像正被什么东西灼伤。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
一个陌生人站到山坡上，抬了抬他的帽子。</p><p>	艾斯的兄弟是一个很有风度的年轻人。只不过那种风度很少是礼节，更多是童年的余烬。他在墓碑前放了三杯酒，然后坐下，之前陪他过来的女孩暂时离开了，让位给这个更加私人的场合。</p><p>	他们说起死者生前的事情，一些细节，比较轻微，不具决定性的东西，小弟弟从天上掉下来，把所有人都吓了一跳。讲到最后，革命军的年轻人说：“那么，我猜他是很幸运的。”</p><p>	马尔科看着他，然后对方说了到这里以来最长的一段话。“但是我讨厌这样想，就好想……没有其他的选择和情况。以前我的眼睛伤得很严重，什么也看不见，医生每次扒开它，我都会流眼泪，他们说，我一定会瞎一只眼的。后来我的眼睛睁开了，再到后来视力也恢复了，所有人都说，多么幸运啊。只有我的同伴——刚刚你已经见过她了，她说，萨博，如果你根本就没受过伤，那不是更好吗。”</p><p>	“救过她的人因为救她死了，”他说，“艾斯小时候是个非常固执的小孩，好像早就知道世界不是按照他喜欢的规则运行的。有时候我会想，一切能保持多久呢？”</p><p>	马尔科想，我握过河流。</p><p>	就连对死者的遗憾也是不同的。有些遗憾更加简单，有些却更难深究，艾斯的兄弟，可能要一直面对自己没有选择的痛苦，直到他找到办法化解它，对它迎头赶上。白胡子的儿子从一座山那样高，到能够坐上他的椅子扶手，也许他暗中想过骨牌从他们中哪一个开始倒下，他能不能准备好应对那种悲痛。这就是一切辉煌人事的尽头吗？可是活着的人怎样想象死亡都是纸上谈兵，也许他们在进入另一个世界的时候，已经知晓了一切，要是能再多些时间就好了。</p><p>	这一天快要结束时，金发的青年像他来时那样抬了抬帽子。“这是个很好的地方，”他说，“在我过来的时候，我看到海鸥无人打扰地在那边的崖上筑巢。”</p><p>	马尔科问：“对你来说，你们长大的地方是什么样的？”</p><p>	对方用相对他这个年纪的人而言过于审慎的目光看着他。“对我来说，”他说，“只要早晨的牛奶按时送到门前，很多人就能对其他人的不幸无动于衷。”</p><p> </p><p><br/>
有时候在半夜醒来，想起那些曾经是馈赠，后来又被收回的东西，窗户外的呼啸，风在流血，然后是黑夜，又只剩下蜡烛了。欲望却不受欲望对象的缺席左右，到现在依然存在着。回想起来吧，那饱含承诺的身体，那心领神会的皮肤。还有流水的温柔，另一个的人的胳膊在自己胸口的重量，生命的重量。他记忆中那个蓄势猛扑的姿态，还有他毫不掩饰的渴求。现在这些都带着全新的力度袭来。</p><p>	在吗腓事件当天晚上，艾斯在公共浴室里造了一大团水汽。据打扫卫生的人说，浴室里的能见度直到第二天早上也没恢复正常。在贴到眼前才能看清什么的蒸汽里，一只手过来了，放上他坐着的膝盖，马尔科朝它消失的方向看去。</p><p>	“我很抱歉，”艾斯说，他们周围是其他人喧闹洗澡的声音，一个水盆被打翻了，“关于今天早些时候的事。”</p><p>	“我能明白的。”</p><p>	“不，你一直都很好，早在我认识之前。”他绕到马尔科前面，双手撑在他的两侧，有些犹豫地朝他的脸弯下腰，又是那个神情。他想，不要轻易观察一个人，你会发现他的脸不可承受得赤裸。水珠凝结成形，然后，从艾斯身上掉了下来，落在他的脸上，像一次心跳。这么说你知道欲望了，他想，那你知道珍贵是什么吗？一些事情发生了，出乎你的意料，外科图解上的一句“需格外注意眼球”，从此有了不同的的含义，差别就在那里，你无法解释。艾斯的手抓着他就像抓着岸上的堤坝，他是那么害怕这双手松开的可能，那么怕奥法洛毫无惧色，闪身跌落的洪流。</p><p>	艾斯俯下身，偏过头靠近他的脸，却没有接吻，鼻尖蹭着鼻尖，脸颊贴脸颊，没有言语，只是更亲昵地交换着呼吸。然后，那具爱中的身体消失了，向后遁入无形中。</p><p>	他醒来的时候是一个人，另一个人压皱的衣服在他身底下。</p><p>	艾斯在房间另一头，咕咚咕咚地喝着水，之前从浴室里过来时，光脚踩下的水迹慢慢干涸了，五颗尖尖的牙齿。他下了床，顺着脚印走到黑夜把他吞下去的地方。</p><p>	艾斯放下杯子，转身朝他露出一个笑容，这时候天已经快要亮了，马尔科向前一步，低头把他们的前额靠在一起，轻轻摇晃着。这时艾斯用拇指抚过他嘴角旁边一块地方。“这是什么？”</p><p>	“什么？”</p><p>	“不是你嘴唇的颜色。”他把那块东西沾了下来，暗红色的。是医务室里那个拥抱在他嘴边留下的血痂，它怎么可能还在这里呢？他们都不可思议地看着它。“没有任何感觉吗？”</p><p>	“一开始感觉像在灼烧。”</p><p>	“当然它会像在灼烧，”艾斯笑着说，“这是我的一部分。”</p><p>	有时，马尔科会梦见他躺过的地方变成盐，然后漏了下去。那天晚上的月光像砂糖一样白，艾斯中途爬上马尔科的身体，他的手掌焚烧着，然后把牙齿沉进他的喉咙。爱就像野兽和它的猎物，起先是痛苦的，然后就有了甜美。死亡也不能战胜，死亡也不能战胜。但是每当他脱身进入回忆中，艾斯都不在这里，也不在任何地方，他被什么东西卷走了吗？他耳后的动脉里汨汨地响着，形状像红珊瑚的脉络，动着的身体变成了淡青色，连中断的呼吸都像潮汐的猛然一扯。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
如果你在家门口看到一双木屐，要么是危险的刺客上门，要么是旧友来访。</p><p>	以藏是个不太按常理出牌的人，有时候他给人的感觉像是发现自己身处一幕戏剧，并对自己饰演的角色很满意，就决定继续在里面待下去。船队瓦解之后，马尔科还能时不时收到他的消息。有一次他听说对方回了那个乌烟瘴气的小岛，第二天傍晚推开门，发现他盘腿坐在自己家里。</p><p>	他大概是从屋顶翻进来的。“我回去了一趟。”所以那是真的了。“还见到了我弟弟，刚见面的时候，我有点不敢认他。”以藏说：“顺便一提，新造型很成功。你呢？有什么新闻吗？”</p><p>	“有很多人过来找我。”</p><p>	“举个例子。”</p><p>	“我们都认识的人。”</p><p>	“怀迪贝？”</p><p>	“我倒希望能见到她。更大，而且毛茸茸的。”</p><p>	“汪汪叫的那个，还是长胡子的那个？”</p><p>	“毛更多的那个。”</p><p>	“有一阵子没见过他了。”以藏说，马尔科在他对面坐下了。“还有什么别的吗？”</p><p>	“巴金的那个儿子造成了不少麻烦。”</p><p>	“所有海贼二代都麻烦极了，”以藏说，“相信我，你不会想跟他们打交道的。”</p><p>	“我知道，”马尔科说，“我们船上就曾经有一个。”</p><p>	以藏沉默下来。“我很抱歉。”然后，他们相对无言地坐着，过了一会儿，马尔科说道：“你真的相信老爹和别人曾经，还是不肯去想这种可能？”</p><p>	“天哪。”以藏把上半身往后仰去。“别把那种画面放到我脑子里。爱德华·威布尔是个混蛋，萨卡斯基是个混蛋，要记恨的人太多，我的仇家名单都不够用了，怎么还能去想老爹年轻时是不是和哪个诡异的人做过爱？”话虽如此，对于马尔科还保持着幽默感这一点，他似乎挺高兴。“我回去之后，艾斯的弟弟也去那里了，还有跟他同级的那群人。我不知道，他们的造型都——倒不是我对年轻人有什么意见。”</p><p>	“他的另一个兄弟来找过我了。”</p><p>	“有另一个？”</p><p>	“他们不知道。”以藏摇了摇头，麻烦的孩子们。“我还记得，”他说，“有一天下大雨，他一边浑身上下滴着水，一边冲进厨房里，一手抓着一条鱼，另一只手拎着一只靴子，告诉大家晚上有加餐了。”</p><p>	艾斯就是这样的，他从什么地方冲出来，手里抓着毫不相干的两样东西。“你不可能一直待在这里的。”以藏说。</p><p>	“我知道，”马尔科说，“但是不需要我的时候我会留在这里。”有个人的血在他嘴唇上，波特卡斯.D.艾斯脖颈上的脉搏在一层细密的汗珠下跳动，像落上了露水。有什么预兆可循吗？“有时候我忍不住想，如果在那之前做些什么的话——”</p><p>	以藏严肃地看着他。“马尔科，别，”他说，“那是他们自己的选择。”回到故乡后，他看到从前认识的很多人把自己困在幽灵般的生活中，好像死亡在他们身上投下了苍白的影子。在这种悲伤中，唯一的办法是把一切都挖出来。“艾斯，小弟弟，他们都是富有个性的人，那种个性会拖着别人跟他走。你走一会儿神，然后就被带出去十几米。如果你不想被拖走的话，只能一把抓住他的肩膀，摇晃他，冲他大声喊叫。”</p><p>	像把风赶跑一样。但艾斯并不是空气轻盈流动的形状。他安静地听着别人童年的往事，不做安慰，只有关切和全然的热忱。他有一座不为人知的星系，他是那么骄傲。他说话的时候……马尔科想，我怎么能在回忆他的时候，不想起所有这些呢？</p><p>	像是知道他大致的想法，以藏垂下头，不再看他。然后他讲起其他的事。“我需要更多的船，所以我去了那个有名的船厂，”他说，“那座城市里的人在河道里骑鱼。有人说，再过几十年它就会完全沉到海平面以下，我去的时候，看到他们正在搭用来造船的架子，一层一层堆上去，比世界上所有的建筑都高。所有人都应该看看那个景象。”</p><p>	“海贼都有必要看一看，”马尔科说，“更有敬畏之心。”</p><p>	“他们也偷东西。毕竟哪座岛的木头供应得起这么大的消耗呢？海军的航运费又太贵。据说他们专门有一支队伍，随季节变动在各个地方劫掠，不为别的什么，是树。有时候被偷的人睡了一晚，早上醒来，整座岛都变秃了——你为什么在笑？”</p><p>	他不能停止。很长时间过后，马尔科的嘴角还保持着那个微笑的弧度，他想，巧合的力量。艾斯小时候见过的骑走一群树的人，现在他们有了一个名字。你好美人。一座森林一夜之间不见了，一个名字湮没在船的外壳上。我们不都是成长于如今消逝之地吗？</p><p>	艾斯手下熙熙攘攘的飞鱼化石，姿态停留在生命突然中止的一刻，它们身上覆盖的更像羽毛而非鳞片，好像振翅摆动，就能够飞出石头，那是在地球的童年，天空和海洋互相爱慕的时代。他想，以藏，我们是这些东西的遗产。你忠心的旧主女儿的眼睛，那么明亮一定被别人哭过，是画上一个女人衣角的绿色。仔细看一个人的脸，你能看到一些心的形状，属于小时候把他拥到胸前的人。当他第一次这样观察艾斯的时候，是的，构成对方的那些碎片，没有一件属于他。还有一些和过去无关，更加本质的东西，他迎向世界的鲜活的生命力，他的毫不妥协就像一把剑，马尔科没法改变自己最爱的那部分他。但是现在，另一条道路被揭示了，一个故事活生生地出现在眼前。那是在临近新年的一天，他想，他们两个的小岛在一艘船上相遇了，底下是天各一方的洋流。</p><p>	当太阳快完全从海面上升起时，几缕阳光从舷窗直射进来，照在艾斯平躺着的身体上，有什么东西从中皮肤下显露出来，晃动的光斑里几个金色的点。一开始，他怀疑那是窗户上水滴的折射，直到他伸出手，看到它消失在他的手指下面。“这是什么？”马尔科问，“这些是雀斑吗？”</p><p>	“其他人都以为我只有脸上才有，”艾斯说，“大部分情况下，它们和皮肤的颜色是完全一样的，没有人知道——所以，我有一个更好的秘密了。第一个发现它的人是岛上开酒馆的姐姐，有一次她给我们所有人换衣服。轮到我的时候，她说，哎呀，艾斯心里有这么多东西呀。有时候我带着它们在别人面前走，心想，他们什么也不清楚，我把他们骗得团团转。”</p><p>	恭喜，他说，你找到它了。</p><p> </p><p><br/>
一艘渔船蹈海而来，搁浅在村庄边缘的沙滩上。</p><p>	马尔科和其他人一起把船上的人救下。昏迷的人被平放在沙滩上，辅助呼吸并按压胸腔。几个海员看上去十分年轻，脸上沾着海盐和贝壳，躺在潮水里，像天使送到岸上的礼物。加油，他说，和我们待在一起。在重复的救治后，这些人恢复意识，醒了过来，来帮忙的人捎来了担架，慢慢把他们抬回到村子里去。</p><p>	马尔科注视着那些离开的人，在夏季焦黑的海岸线上，他们的脚步像在描画潮水的起落。吃下恶魔果实的人会被大海厌恶，如果海水把一个幽灵送了回来，那他站立在水中的身影一定失去了脚。他转身向着另一个方向走去，海浪阵阵，夜晚在小岛的平原中驰骋，牲畜行走在田野上，世界在发芽。马上是八月了，渔船不再频繁出海，将会平安返家。</p><p>	失事的小船在海水中摇动，绳索落在一旁，一遍遍被海浪浸过。离它不远，在船刚好消失在视线余光里的时候，在潮水缓缓向前推进的银色细带上，他看到了那个东西。</p><p>	你在这里，他想，我一直想找到你。为了你，我经历了多么奇妙的旅程啊。</p><p>	马尔科捡起那枚骨螺，转身回去，把船推到水中。风从他身边穿过，一直飘向更远的地方，然后轻抚着海浪，永永远远。他坐下来看着这一切。船在风中轻柔地颠簸，他等待早晨，等待黑暗让路。海水击掌作拍，像是一个年轻男孩的声音。</p><p>	最好的造船厂正在沉没。</p><p>	猛兽被一个小女孩驯服，它觉得这样更好。</p><p>	别墅里的一条金鱼梦见自己变得巨大。</p><p>	科学家知道人体是由原子构成的，但他一想到实验对象何时失去灵魂，就不免感到惊恐。</p><p>	航海的女孩找到一颗更能指示方向的星星，她想是时候抛下星座了。</p><p>	我的爱像六十头系绳的牡羊在阳光下铃铃穿过。</p><p>	关于飞翔的礼仪：现在是海拔三百米，我离天空有多远？</p><p>	你降于我的一场骤雨。</p><p>	世界不会等待任何人。但正是记忆而非保存，才使得一切如此珍贵。</p><p>	火拳在椴树花下凝望着天空，他的身体是冬天时白昼淡淡的琥珀颜色。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>     END</p><p>*我没有任何医学知识，所以很多地方可能出错。<br/>
*奥法洛这个名字来源于希腊语单词omphalós，意思是肚脐/世界的中心。<br/>

*那首歌是在科塔萨尔的《克拉小姐》里出现的，但我没能找到这首歌的原曲和歌词。<br/>
我们要送你的宝贝去学校，读上一两年，<br/>
那时候他长大了，正好做新郎。<br/>
——《树儿高高》（英国民歌）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>